Take It All
by Uyamiko
Summary: "Eres solo un objeto de mi entretención. Recuerda esto Sasuke: si me traicionas, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad. Jamás me llames por mi nombre, yo soy tu dueña."
1. Capítulo I: Realidad

**Summary** : _"Eres solo un objeto de mi entretención. Recuerda esto Sasuke: si me traicionas, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad. Jamás me llames por mi nombre, yo soy tu dueña. Soy tu ama."_

 **Única Advertencia** **:** _ **Relación BDSM, humillación, maltrato psicológico, lemon.**_

 **Take It All**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

La puerta estaba cerrada y el silencio era roto por su respiración. Sus ojos miraban el suelo fijamente, su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente en esa dirección, con sus brazos atados y arrodillado mientras esperaba por ella.

Cuando la sintió moverse por el lugar, con sus tacones haciendo eco en la habitación, un gemido se escapó vergonzosamente de su boca. Mientras fruncía su ceño sin moverse, apretó sus finos labios. Odiaba la respuesta de su cuerpo ante su simple presencia.

Escuchó como se detenía justo detrás de él, sentía su mirada recorrer su espalda con sus perspicaces ojos verdes. Le llegó el olor de aquellos cigarros mentolados que tantas veces había saboreado en su boca por los besos que habían compartido. Secretamente odiaba esos cigarrillos.

Volvió a escuchar el sonido de sus tacones resonar mientras se movía. La expectativa lo tenía al borde. La incertidumbre de no poder ver lo que ella estaba haciendo producía un nudo en su estómago que crecía con cada paso que ella daba.

No lograba entender la entrega y confianza que había depositado en esa mujer, era algo que hasta ese momento no podía creer. Él, que nunca había confiado en nadie más que en sí mismo, estaba indefenso ante ella.

Cuando vio sus tacones negros frente a él, trago saliva. Había olvidado que era exactamente lo que lo había llevado a aquella situación.

Sintió sus dedos en su cabello y un jalón que lo hizo alzar su rostro. En lugar de toparse con el verde brillante de su mirada, se topó con unos fríos ojos que prometían no tener piedad ante su error.

Con su mano libre, la mujer llevó el cigarro a sus labios dando una calada mientras observaba aquellos ojos negros.

—Viniste a mí por propia voluntad. —Soltaba el humo directamente en la cara del joven mientras pronunciaba esas palabras con un tono sensual e hipnótico—. Viniste a mí buscando lo que podía ofrecerte y me has traicionado.

Volvió a poner el cigarro en su boca fumando lentamente la última calada. Botó el cigarro antes de acercarse a su cara y el agarre en su cabello se hizo más firme cuando sus narices se rozaron.

» Dime qué hacías con ella, Sasuke.

 **Capítulo I**

Suspiró mientras el profesor daba las explicaciones correspondientes a lo que deberían enfrentar para poder tener por fin el título que los acreditaba como profesionales en el mundo laboral.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía veintidós años y estaba en su último año como estudiante de Economía en la universidad.

—El lugar que los acepte para realizar su práctica profesional… —El parloteo del profesor no se detenía. Era un discurso completamente repetido año tras año.

— _¿Por qué no se calla de una vez?_ —Recargó su rostro en su mano y desvió la mirada a la ventana. El día estaba nublado y el viento movía las hojas de los árboles—. _Solo un poco más._

La paciencia no era parte de su arsenal de virtudes. El joven de cabellos negros era una persona de personalidad difícil y con una confianza en sí mismo que rozaba en la arrogancia. Él conocía sus puntos fuertes y sacaba el máximo provecho de ellos. Sabía que, con su sonrisa, palabras amables y modales dignos de un joven educado, podía tener lo que quisiera. Si a eso se le sumaba su atractivo físico, Sasuke Uchiha era el sueño de cualquier joven enamorada del romance.

Porque él pretendía ante todos ser aquella persona inalcanzable y con clase, cuando en realidad no se diferenciaba de un simple objeto barato adornado para una fina estantería. Ese objeto detrás de todos los adornos, no dejaba de ser la simple baratija que alguien quiso reparar para hacerlo hermoso a la vista de quién pagara un precio por él.

Sasuke era un joven avaricioso e ingenuo, él deseaba comerse el mundo y llegar a la cima para mirar desde ahí a quienes nunca confiaron en sus capacidades. No le importaban las formas en las que llegara a esa cima, él lo deseaba todo y lo tendría.

—Pueden retirarse, buenas tardes. —El profesor cerró su libro y rápidamente salió de la sala sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a ninguno de los estudiantes.

Apenas el profesor había pronunciado su despedida para esa clase, Sasuke se había levantado guardando rápidamente sus cosas. Esa era su última clase y le quedaban alrededor de dos horas para que comenzara su turno en el trabajo.

Escuchaba a sus compañeros parlotear y reír, todos unos niños ricos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que planear que hacer con su tiempo libre.

Muchas veces había envidiado sus vidas sin alguna preocupación que no fuera ir a los lugares de moda, tener amigos y relaciones amorosas. Cosas que suponía eran normales en jóvenes de su edad.

—¡Sasuke! —el grito de su compañera lo hizo detenerse y esperarla hasta que llegó a su lado con una sonrisa—. Sasuke, compré boletos para la película que querías ver ¿vamos?

Internamente deseaba alguna vez mandar al diablo sus responsabilidades y aceptar. El problema era que tan caro le costaría aquella acción.

—Ya tengo planes —respondió mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver su expresión apenada—. Puedes invitar a Suigetsu, sé que deseaba verla.

Karin sonrío una vez más con sus ojos brillantes mientras observaba de reojo al chico que estaba desde su asiento viendo el intercambio de palabras de manera disimulada.

—Me gustaría que fueras con nosotros, hace tiempo que no salimos.

Sasuke tenía tan poca experiencia en materia romántica, que una vez creyó sentirse atraído por ella. Karin era su mejor amiga y sin duda en los comienzos de su interacción ella demostraba abiertamente su atracción por él, eso terminó rápido al ver que no tenía la mayor probabilidad de ser correspondida. De eso habían pasado unos años, y Sasuke entendió que en realidad sus sentimientos no eran más que la confusión de una amistad con la chica.

—Tal vez la próxima vez. —Salió del salón poniéndose los audífonos y caminando rápidamente con la cabeza agachada para no ser interceptado por jovencitas enamoradas.

Pasó por el estacionamiento caminando sin detenerse ante las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros. Sasuke no era un adorno perfecto, tenía carencias que sabía disimular muy bien, pero esas carencias aún podían ser visibles y le dolía que se las recordaran.

— _Estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos_ … —Se repetía una y otra vez mientras mordía su labio inferior—. _No los necesito._

Tomó el autobús y recargó su cabeza contra el vidrio, todos los días hacía ese recorrido hasta su trabajo. Pero, de todo el recorrido había algo que siempre ganaba su atención y lograba que su mirada no se apartará de su ubicación.

Lo que lograba poner esa expresión de un niño en navidad, era el edificio más grande que había en esa zona. Un edificio moderno que parecía casi tocar las nubes con sus treinta pisos de altura.

Ese era su sueño. Él soñaba en grande y quería lo más grande.

— _Pronto_ —se dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el edificio se perdía a lo lejos.

Llegó a su trabajo puntal, se puso su uniforme y dobló cuidadosamente su ropa mientras la guardaba en su casillero.

Su empleo consistía en hacer el aseo y recoger la basura de cada una de las oficinas pertenecientes a una empresa dedicada a las inversiones.

El clima organizacional de aquel lugar no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba el cómo manejaba pequeños capitales de personas que acudían con esperanzas de hacer una buena inversión y terminaban con sus sueños rotos en mil pedazos. Los contratos que firmaban los dejaban indefensos ante aquellas pirañas.

Mientras escondía su mirada de repudio bajo su gorra y movía su carrito de limpieza por el pasillo, saludaba con la cabeza a quienes eran los socios de Future Inc. Debía comenzar su trabajo con la oficina principal de la empresa.

Dio unos toques a la puerta antes de entrar en silencio y saludar.

—Llegas temprano este día, Sasuke —lo saludó un hombre adulto con una incipiente calvicie sentado detrás del escritorio que trabajaba en su computador. Su tono era paternal y su sonrisa amable—. ¿Ya decidiste dónde hacer tu práctica?

Puso su mejor sonrisa y se mostró amable con aquel vejestorio. Ese hombre era el peor de todos, y que lo hubiera adoptado como un animalito vagabundo no le hacía gracia alguna.

—Espero las respuestas de tres empresas. —Eso no era mentira, pero él esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la única empresa que le importaba en realidad.

—Había esperado tu solicitud en mi escritorio, sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar aquí. —Posó su mano en el hombro de Sasuke, antes de sacar su celular y darle la espalda mientras salía del lugar.

Sasuke se quedó parado en silencio mientras observaba el escritorio, debía actuar rápido.

Sin pensarlo más, se sentó en la silla ejecutiva y tecleo en el computador conectado su dispositivo de USB mientras traspasaba archivos de cuentas, estados y movimientos archivados en el programa. Hacer ese trabajo rápido le había llevado semanas espiando cuando el viejo entraba en su computadora.

Minutos después se encontraba caminando por el pasillo con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios. Y horas más tarde se despedía del lugar, ese era su último día trabajando allí.

El camino a su hogar siempre le parecía el más corto. Observó cómo poco a poco el paisaje cambiaba y en lugar de edificios y oficinas lujosas, casas humildes y destartaladas iban apareciendo con más frecuencia.

Su expresión sínica cambió completamente cuando vio la luz encendida en su casa. Caminó con pasos rápidos entrando a la propiedad y una sonrisa de pura felicidad se instaló al ver a sus padres sentados en la cocina.

—Fugaku, te hiciste viejo —su madre fruncía su ceño ante la mirada divertida de su esposo—. No mereces que me case contigo.

—Mujer, tu y yo ya estamos casados. —Llevó la taza de té a sus labios mientras miraba con ternura la reacción de su mujer, ella se veía enfurruñada mientras murmuraba en contra de los hombres que envejecían muy rápido.

La mirada de su padre chocó con la suya y su padre se acercó en su silla de ruedas mientras lo observaba ansioso.

—¿Qué tal te fue, Sasuke? —Su tono de voz estaba lleno de esperanzas.

—Aún no me llaman, pero lo harán —respondió tranquilamente. Había garantizado su futuro ese día con el objeto que guardaba celosamente en su pendrive.

—Eres un joven muy apuesto, te pareces a mí. —la voz de su madre los interrumpió. Se escuchaba contenta y observaba a Sasuke con la misma mirada maternal de siempre.

Mikoto siempre tenía esa mirada amable para todos. Sasuke, se acercó depositando un beso en su mejilla y se acercó a su padre entregando un sobre con las notas de su último semestre.

—Iré a darme un baño.

Las preguntas que su madre comenzaría le hacían querer escapar rápidamente a su habitación.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Fugaku, ese chico puede robarnos! —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de meterse al baño.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua fría cayera por su cuerpo. Una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla antes de que pudiera detenerla.

La enfermedad de su madre y la incapacidad de su padre lo tenían cada día al límite. Amaba a sus padres, pero sus sentimientos eran un torbellino de confusiones. Por solo esa noche, dejó caer su máscara y volvió a ser el niño que deseaba los abrazos y protección que solo los padres podían ofrecer.

Entre lágrimas silenciosas, escuchó como Mikoto aporreaba la puerta queriendo sacar al intruso de su hogar.

Ese día había retrocedido a un lugar en el que Sasuke no existía, su enfermedad se había manifestado y empeoraba día con día.

—¡Fugaku llama a la policía! ¡Eres oficial, levántate y sácalo! —gritó Mikoto mientras no paraba de golpear.

No imaginaba el calvario de su padre al escucharla. No pudo haber elegido peores palabras para un hombre que había quedado inválido al ser embestido por un auto cuando detenía a un narcotraficante.

Esa noche no paró de temblar mientras el frío y la soledad lo invadían. Solo la promesa de una llamada lo hizo dormir pensando que todo podía mejorar.

 **.**

— _ **Su solicitud fue revisada y la vacante a la que usted aspiraba fue ocupada por otro postulante. Lamentamos la situación.**_ —Colgaron antes de que si quiera pudiera formular una respuesta.

Su mente estaba en blanco, dejó caer su celular a la cama y lanzándose hacia ella, ahogó un grito con en su almohada. Lágrimas de pura frustración querían aparecer, pero las contuvo duramente.

Se puso de espaldas en su cama y observó el techo de su pequeña habitación. Se fijó en las manchas de humedad que adornaban su envejecido color.

—Lamentamos la situación —bufó mientras se sentaba y su catre chirriaba bajo su peso. Llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo tironeó con frustración.

Estaba seguro que ni siquiera leyeron su solicitud, al no tener un apellido importante como Akasuna o Sabaku no habían querido perder el tiempo con él. Sólo había querido una oportunidad, pero esta se le había negado sin siquiera una opción de defenderse o demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Minutos después, salió de la habitación mientras tomaba el traje que hace años había pertenecido a su padre. Ese traje estaba desteñido y gastado por el tiempo, pero aun así lo usaría con orgullo.

Peinó su rebelde cabello hacia atrás, y puso su mejor máscara de formalidad. El pendrive lo guardó celosamente en su bolsillo, mientras con su otra mano tomaba la carpeta que contenía sus calificaciones y logros en la universidad junto a las recomendaciones que sus profesores le habían dado.

—¡Volveré más tarde! —Pasó por la cocina y se dirigió a la salida corriendo.

—Buena suerte —se despidió su padre con una sonrisa mientras vagaba por la pequeña cocina en su silla de ruedas.

Eran las 10:15 cuando se encontró fuera del imponente edificio. Arregló su cabello, y con pose segura caminó hacia la entrada rogando que el guardia no lo detuviera.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —La suerte había decidido abandonarlo, pero no se inmuto cuando le devolvió la mirada.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, soy un pasante y me están esperando —respondió antes de volver a caminar.

El guardia lo miró con curiosidad, y se acercó al teléfono para comprobar la información.

Sasuke avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo, debía llegar hasta alguien que tuviera el cargo suficiente antes de que lo sacaran del lugar. Su padre le había enseñado que nada era imposible si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

—¡Espere ahí!

Escuchó varios pasos correr tras de él, y antes de que se darse cuenta estaba corriendo también. Los trabajadores de la empresa los miraban atónitos, un joven huyendo de cinco guardias de seguridad por los pasillos. Aprovechando su estado físico, Sasuke corrió con todas sus fuerzas y dobló por un pasillo que se encontraba desierto. Cuando los escuchó más fuerte, se adentró a la primera oficina que encontró.

Los guardias pasaron por fuera, y Sasuke jadeando se recargó en la puerta tratando de recuperar el aire.

Segundos después al elevar el rostro, su oscura mirada hizo contacto con una verde que transmitían tal autoridad que desvió sus ojos al suelo y tragó saliva al fijarse en el hombre arrodillado frente a la mujer. Él ofrecía un objeto negro con sus manos estiradas hacia ella. Aquel sujeto estaba vestido con ropa de marca con la Sasuke solo podía soñar, y se encontraba completamente sumiso en el suelo.

—L-lo siento, yo estaba…

Tratando de disculparse, elevó su mirada una vez más. Y el hermoso rostro de la mujer hizo eco en su memoria.

Sakura Haruno estaba completamente indiferente al hombre arrodillado frente a ella, y estaba prestando toda su atención al intruso que había interrumpido la entrega de collar.

—¿Quién eres? —Demandó saber con tal autoridad, que el hombre en el suelo se tensó y gimió con excitación.

Sasuke por primera vez en su vida, sintió la necesidad de arrodillarse junto al hombre y pedir perdón por su imprudencia e intromisión.

Ella era la CEO y propietaria de Pro Inc.; la dueña de su futuro laboral.

 **.**

 ** _Lo sé, lo sé. Debería estar actualizando mis otros fanfics, pero esta es una historia que tenía hace mucho en la mente y no podía no escribirla._**

 ** _Esta historia es todo un desafío, ya que como habrán notado, tendrá lemon. Es una aventura completamente nueva y estaré disfrutando el escribirla y compartirla con ustedes si es que llamó su atención._**

 ** _Quiero que tengan presente que además de lemon, esta historia contendrá BDSM. Desafío doble para mí._**

 ** _Esto es un piloto, es decir, de ustedes depende la continuación de este fanfic._**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 _ **Ya sea en este o en otro de mis fanfics.**_

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Uyamiko**


	2. Capítulo II: Elección

**Summary** : _"Eres solo un objeto de mi entretención. Recuerda esto Sasuke: si me traicionas, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad. Jamás me llames por mi nombre, yo soy tu dueña. Soy tu ama."_

 **Take It All**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

Esa mañana se había levantado con la idea de finiquitar de manera formal lo que meses antes había empezado, Hidan se estaba volviendo una molestia con sus claros sentimientos. Al comienzo de su relación con el asistente del área de Recursos Humanos, pensó que había ganado un buen lote de activos.

Él era un buen empleado que cumplía con su trabajo al pie de la letra y nunca cometía un error. No alzaba la voz en su presencia y su encantadora obediencia la llevó al borde, deseaba saber que tan lejos llegaba antes de que su sumisión se quebrara. Su atractivo solo fue otro incentivo a ese prometedor contenedor de virtudes.

Antes de lo que planeaba ya estaba bajo sus tacones y rogando por sus atenciones. Esos meses habían sido memorables y llenos de placer. Pero todo lo bueno debía terminar, por lo que cuando comenzó a pedir más de su relación y a exigir su atención, supo que todo había acabado.

La noche anterior había citado a Hidan en su departamento. Esa fue la sesión más dura que habían compartido. Mientras estaba recostado en una mesa con grilletes que sostenían sus manos dejándolo indefenso ante ella que embestía contra su trasero, mientras sus manos masajeaban y apretaban sus testículos. Hidan había gritado su palabra de seguridad.

Sakura había sido ruda con él y lo sabía.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó mientras intentaba tranquilizar su errática respiración. —Mi señora…

Sakura siempre fue una persona muy intuitiva, supo que en ese momento él terminaría de joder todo lo que habían construido en esos pocos meses y el instinto de abofetearlo por quitarle el placer que había estado disfrutando la hizo morder su mejilla interna hasta que el sabor a sangre llenó su boca.

Los sentimientos que brillaban en la mirada de aquel hombre, eran desconocidos para ella.

Le encantaba dominar a los hombres, tenerlos dóciles a sus pies y que cumplieran con cada una de sus demandas. Amaba el que besaran el suelo que pisaba. Pero, sobre todo, le encantaba el sentimiento de pertenencia que despertaban sus sumisos. Tener en sus manos el bienestar de alguien y tomar todas las decisiones de una vida, la plena confianza que entregaban a ella era lo que despertaba su excitación.

Aun así, pese a todos los sentimientos que generaban, ninguno de ellos había logrado que sus sentimientos evolucionaran a algo más.

Reconocía que era una completa ignorante en los temas románticos. En su adolescencia, podía recordarse a sí misma correteando detrás de un joven que era un año mayor que ella, por esas fechas su personalidad dominante ya estaba completamente despierta y como toda adolescente normal, estaba comenzando a descubrir su sexualidad.

Cuando empezó una relación con aquel adolescente se sintió correcto. Pero, tiempo después entendió completamente porque se había sentido atraída por él. Su espíritu rebelde fue la causa. Él era el típico chico malo que le encantaba ir contra todas las reglas que se le impusieran y sería una mentira si no fuera obvio que Sakura había intentado obligarlo y orillarlo a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

El adolescente no tuvo oportunidad alguna cuando Sakura fue con todo su arsenal de conquista, y es que ella tenía la delicadeza de un elefante bailando.

— _Me gustas, quiero que seas mío_ —Soltó la primera vez que estuvo frente a él.

Con el tiempo, Sakura descubrió que el chico solo era un niño queriendo llamar la atención. Junto a ella, parecía un cachorro persiguiendo a su dueño. Se divirtió con ese chico toda la secundaria, su primera vez fue con él. Pasados unos años de pura monotonía, él había comprado el anillo, eso le había sido informado por su red de información y una noche antes de que él se pusiera de rodillas ante ella —algo que hacía muy a menudo—, terminó de forma abrupta todo tipo de relación.

El gemido de Hidan la devolvió a la habitación, donde una persona la necesitaba.

—Mi señora, lo siento tanto… —Él lloraba, y Sakura sentía la necesidad de darle consuelo.

Así que suavemente se acercó a sus manos y desató los grilletes, masajeando en el proceso sus muñecas enrojecidas gracias a la fuerza que había aplicado al querer soltarse.

Hidan no se movió de donde estaba e interiormente suplicaba que ella aceptase ir más allá con él.

—Ve a tu habitación —Sakura le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba el arnés junto al dildo y lo dejaba sobre una de las repisas—, quiero que estés de rodillas sobre la cama.

Él salió corriendo y se dispuso a hacer lo que ella le había ordenado. Es por eso que hacía lo que ella le pedía, disfrutaba de sus sesiones porque era ella quien las guiaba, dudaba que si otra fuera su ama lo soportara tan mansamente. Pero, lo que más amaba y lo que había hecho que cayera enamorado profundamente era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que escuchar sus suaves pasos acercarse hasta llegar junto a él.

Sintió como ella pasaba suavemente su mano por uno de sus glúteos, luego por el otro. Hidan suspiró, sus manos eran realmente suaves y él podía sentirlo, podía sentir cuán importante era para ella, eso no podía ser falso. Nadie podía fingir tan bien.

—Mañana por la mañana, quiero tu collar de vuelta.

Lograba recordar claramente cómo había reaccionado Hidan tras decir su sentencia. Ella no cambiaría de opinión y él no dejaría de insistir en que era un error.

Luego de consolarlo, agradecer su fidelidad y decirle que podía quedarse con todos sus regalos, había dejado el departamento con Hidan sujetando sus piernas y arrastrándose hasta la salida tras ella.

Sakura tuvo que contener las ganas de volver y ponerlo de rodillas para escuchar más fuerte sus lamentos. Saborear sus lágrimas y sentir como se estremecía. Ver como su cuerpo era marcado con solo un movimiento de su mano, debía reconocer que él seguía pareciéndole tentador. Pero, no había vuelta atrás cuando decidía algo.

No entendía como algo tan sencillo estaba tornándose tan complicado de resolver, Hidan podía ser una verdadera bomba de drama.

Cuando llegó a su casa, estacionó el auto dando un fuerte pisotón al freno, se bajó y fue directamente al baño para darse una ducha. Ni siquiera pensaría en utilizar la bañera, su mal humor le impediría disfrutarlo.

— _Los hombres son estúpidos_ —pensó mientras se ponía su bata y salía a buscar algo de comer al refrigerador. Sakura no se avergonzaba de reconocer que era una completa inútil en la cocina.

Siguió rebuscando y encontró comida china en el fondo, se conformaría con eso. Se acercó a su maletín y sacó los papeles que Hidan le había dado antes de salir de la oficina. Los de Recursos Humanos pedían su opinión sobre los tres candidatos para ser pasantes en su empresa.

Leyó con cuidado la primera carpeta que contenía en su interior tres papeles; su currículo, notas de la universidad y carta de presentación. La postulante era una chica y su apellido le sonaba familiar; soltera, veinticinco años. Se detuvo leyendo los grados académicos y notó que había estudiado en una universidad privada. Sus notas, aunque no eran altas, eran lo suficientemente buenas como para aprobar sus ramos.

Fue directamente a la carta de presentación y bufó al leer las primeras líneas.

 _"Mi padre es el diputado de la ciudad y dueño de una empresa, él estaría muy feliz de que me aceptaran en su empresa. Comprendo perfectamente la importancia de su empresa, y yo…"_

— _Empresa, empresa, empresa… Quieres que te acepte por tu padre._

Tiró la carpeta al suelo y abrió otra. Con curiosidad observó que el folio era mucho más grueso que los otros dos.

— _Mientras más grueso, mejor._

Sonrió divertida por el pensamiento que cruzó su mente y abrió la carpeta viendo que no solo llevaba las mismas tres páginas que la solicitud anterior, sino que llevaba también recomendaciones de sus profesores.

Leyó con cuidado y mientras más leía, más confirmaba que le gustaba esa solicitud. Sus profesores lo elogiaban como un joven responsable y con un futuro brillante. Pensó en la organización del área financiera y trató de encajar a ese cerebrito en el área.

El chico tenía veintidós años, y nula experiencia en trabajos de economía y finanzas.

Marcó el número del encargado del área y espero unos segundos a que atendiera.

—¿Qué? —fue lo primero que escuchó. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras y con una larga carrera en la materia.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Bien? Me alegra escucharlo. —Respondió con una clara ironía. Shikamaru no solía mostrarse intimidado ante su presencia, le gustaba su personalidad desinteresada. Es por eso que se llevaban bien, y llevaban años trabajando juntos.

—¿Qué necesitas, Sakura? —la impaciencia se reflejó en su voz.

—¿Cómo llevarías un practicante en tu área?

—No me hagas esto, renunciaré, lo juro.

Sakura frunció su ceño y bajó la mirada a la carpeta que reposaba abierta en la mesa.

—¿Qué hay del puesto del antiguo pasante?

Lo escuchó suspirar. Sabía que era una mala fecha, pero era difícil retroceder cuando se interesaba en algo.

—Es un mal momento, Sakura. Te decidiste a joder esa empresa y quisiste abrir tu propia línea de inversiones. No entiendo que tiene que ver tu rubro con las inversiones, pero me hiciste apoyarte en esta locura. Tengo que supervisar el área, ir a reuniones con esos estirados para mostrar nuestra propuesta, los salarios de los empleados se han tardado tres días hasta ahora, los bancos tienen problemas en su casa matriz y no salieron correctamente los depósitos a los proveedores.

Shikamaru casi no había respirado mientras enumeraba cada una de sus responsabilidades. Sakura bostezó.

—¡No me ignores! —protestó al entender que ella no le prestaba demasiada atención.

—Supongo que no podrá ser —cerró la carpeta y la dejó caer al suelo —. Buenas noches.

Colgó y se concentró en la última carpeta. Sólo tenían cinco cupos de practicantes en diferentes áreas de la empresa y actualmente una vacante disponible. Se decidió por el tercero, un chico que postulaba al área de seguridad informática.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación, escribió un mensaje a Hidan.

 _ **Se queda Choji Akimichi, habla con los demás postulantes antes de las 8:30 am.**_

 **.**

Esa mañana su humor era una mierda, tardó dos horas en salir de las calles que se abarrotaban de vehículos y un jodido pájaro había cagado la ventana de su precioso auto.

Un nuevo guardia de seguridad la había detenido en la entrada mientras verificaba sus datos, odiaba haber olvidado su tarjeta esa mañana. Se notaba que intentaba impresionarla, ya que tecleaba con concentración y la observaba de reojo.

Esperó pacientemente cinco minutos antes de ignorarlo y caminar al edificio, eran alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana. Hablaría con Kisame sobre el nuevo guardia. Cuando llegó a su oficina, Konan, su secretaria la esperaba con correspondencia y carpetas, a su lado se encontraba el presidente del sindicato con un pequeño libro azul en sus manos, se veía cabreado y ella lo estaba aún más.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Nagato? —Tomó lo que Konan le tendía y ojeó algunos de los papeles.

El hombre de cabello pelirrojo la miró frunciendo sus labios y apretó el librito con fuerza.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre los trabajadores.

Sakura entró a su oficina y no se preocupó si la seguía. Nagato había resultado un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Se sentó y recostó sus codos en el escritorio.

—Los bancos no depositaron en las cuentas esta mañana, señora. —Sakura cruzó sus piernas y estrechó su mirada. —Ya van cuatro días.

—Shikamaru resolverá esto para hoy —se recostó en la silla buscando comodidad y entrecruzó esta vez sus brazos.

Nagato bajó su mirada al libro que aferraba con fuerza, los trabajadores habían creído en él y lo eligieron para que los representara. Se había tomado ese trabajo con honor y la atracción que sentía por la mujer frente a él, nunca había impedido que realizase su labor y no lo haría ahora.

—Si no está arreglado para hoy, haremos un paro en nuestras actividades —masculló y dio un paso atrás cuando Sakura se levantó golpeando el escritorio con sus manos.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme.

La puerta de la oficina de Sakura se abrió y la mirada curiosa de Konan se dejó ver.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —titubeó al verse como blanco de la atención de su jefa y Nagato.

La CEO clavó su mirada penetrante en la chica y se volvió a sentar.

—Llama a Shikamaru y Tobi, que vengan enseguida. Nagato siéntate —ordenó mientras encendía su notebook. —¿Qué esperas? —preguntó al ver que Konan no se movía de su sitio.

Como si algo se incendiara salió de la oficina a hacer las llamadas. La puerta se cerró y el silencio reinó, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas con rapidez por Sakura.

No tolerando la situación y el tenso ambiente, Nagato se secó el sudor de sus manos y aclarándose la garganta procedió a hablar.

—Tienen deudas —suspiró —, has contratado a algunos jubilados como labor social y te lo agradecen, pero no sabes lo que es que se atrasen con sus deudas. Otros tienen que comprar comida, tienen familias que mantener e hijos…

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente mientras seguía tecleando, todo lo que él decía no era desconocido para ella.

—Son cuatro días, señora.

Sakura soltó bruscamente el aire y se detuvo de responder los correos electrónicos.

—Lo sé, haremos algo al respecto.

Se escucharon toques en la puerta y luego se abrió. Nagato volteo a mirar y enarcó su ceja al ver un cabizbajo Hidan. La tristeza se marcaba en su rostro y las ojeras eran visibles.

—Necesito hablar con la señora —dijo Hidan conteniendo el aliento.

—Estoy ocupada, vuelve después.

El de cabellos plateados metió la mano en su bolsillo y le dejó ver a Sakura lo que allí llevaba. Ella se levantó y cerró su notebook con firmeza.

—Nagato, espera a Shikamaru y Tobi aquí —se acercó a la puerta que Hidan mantenía abierta para ella—, resolveremos esto en unos minutos.

El aura de seguridad de Sakura se dejaba ver en cada paso que daba, daba los buenos días a todos los que se topaban con ella y se encaminó al ascensor seguida de cerca por su todavía sumiso. Marcó para bajar a la primera planta y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No puede reconsiderarlo? —Se atrevió a preguntar guardando cierta distancia.

—Cállate.

Su voz cortante lo hizo estremecer, volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo apretando el collar que guardaba. La noche pasada no había logrado dormir más de dos horas seguidas. No estaba orgulloso de reconocer que había guardado la esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión después de meditarlo y que se diera cuenta que él era el hombre indicado para ocupar un lugar permanente en su vida.

Se había equivocado.

Sakura le había advertido desde un comienzo que una vez terminada una relación, no había vuelta atrás. Fue una de las pocas veces que le comentó algo de su vida y es por eso que lo recordaba tan celosamente.

Llegaron al primer piso y se encaminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo que los llevaría a una oficina separada de las demás. Hidan tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar. Entraron y Sakura le dio la espalda para sentarse en un sillón que parecía más un trono, le hizo una seña a Hidan. Él como si hubiera estado esperando su señal, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para gatear hasta ella.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Sakura puso una mano en su cabeza y lo acarició. Su acto hizo que, su todavía sumiso, recargara su cabeza sobre su regazo. Su entrega y docilidad no hizo más que volver a tentarla, pero, no podía ser injusta con él.

Su lado protector le impedía destrozarlo y hacerlo sufrir como sabía que había hecho la noche anterior.

—Te dije desde el comienzo de esta relación que no tendrías más que placer conmigo —siguió acariciando su cabello suavemente y sonrío al ver que se iba relajando—, ambos disfrutamos… Pero ya eres fuerte para seguir sin mí.

Hidan había comenzado a negar antes de que ella hubiera terminado de hablar.

—No esperaba esto… No esperaba comenzar a desear que me hicieras tuyo y me llamaras en cada momento —un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de sus labios—, siento que mi vida tiene sentido sólo si te pertenezco.

Pasó lo que Sakura más temía, se había vuelto completamente dependiente de ella. Lo había comenzado a notar cuando él se volvía cada vez más exigente y caprichoso. La buscaba, llamaba y no respetaba sus espacios.

—Llegaste a mí buscando un refugio temporal, es momento de que salgas a conocer el mundo, Hidan. No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies, nos seguiremos viendo. Dame el collar.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en sus manos y sintió como se humedecían sus piernas, supo que él no haría las cosas fáciles. Aunque entendía que necesitaba tiempo para asumir lo que pasaría, una vez que lo entendiese sería capaz de seguir adelante y ella lo ayudaría

—Hazlo —se levantó haciendo que él se separara y extendió su mano.

Con sus manos temblorosas sacó el objeto que había guardado con devoción todo ese tiempo y estiro su mano para entregarlo.

Sakura había rozado el collar cuando se escucharon fuertes pisadas en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y se cerró. Ella clavó su mirada en la entrada, más precisamente en el intruso que se había atrevido a entrar en aquella habitación y que en esos momentos estaba recargado en la puerta.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el intruso se percatara de las otras dos personas que estaban en la habitación. Sakura esperó a que el insolente desconocido elevara su rostro para usar toda la rabia contenida que sentía en su mirada, tras haber sufrido una mañana infernal.

—L-lo siento, yo estaba…

En otra situación, probablemente se hubiera entretenido poniendo nervioso al jovencito que había ingresado. Se fijó en su cabello y ojos negros, su piel era muy pálida y se encontraba con un tono rosado tras haber corrido. Pasó su mirada por su vestimenta arrugada y gastada antes de volver a fijarse directamente en sus ojos al percibir que la miraba.

Supo el momento exacto en el que la reconoció, ya que abrió su boca y sus puños se cerraron en una carpeta desbaratada que hasta ahora había notado.

Hidan no se había movido de su lugar y no había dirigido una sola mirada al chico que se veía completamente ajeno a la situación, demostrando una vez más a Sakura que extrañaría su obediencia.

—¿Quién eres? —su voz salió con brusquedad de su boca. Escuchó a Hidan gemir en su lugar y cerró sus puños esperando, exigiendo una respuesta.

Sasuke por primera vez en su vida, sintió la necesidad de arrodillarse junto al hombre y pedir perdón por su imprudencia e intromisión. No lograba decir nada y eso lo frustraba. Aunque se caracterizaba por ser una persona silenciosa, siempre lograba decir lo que pensaba. Si callaba, era por iniciativa propia, no porque las palabras se atorasen en su garganta y no fuese capaz de pronunciarlas.

Ante su mirada insistente, tragó en seco y parpadeo rápidamente. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando y la estaba desperdiciando como un novato idiota, era un novato, pero no uno idiota.

—Siento haber interrumpido su reunión —logró decir sin titubeos, se felicitó mentalmente por ese logro—, hace unas semanas envié un folio y…

Calló al ver que levantaba un dedo, ordenando de forma silenciosa que cerrara la boca.

—No sé qué haces aquí, pero será mejor que esperes en recepción con tu identificación. Tienes exactamente cinco segundos para salir sino quieres ser escoltado directamente por la policía.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró, no había notado que en todo ese momento había estado conteniendo la respiración. En esos momentos no sabía en realidad lo que debía hacer, tenía que hablar con alguien que tuviese el poder suficiente como para revocar la decisión de dejarlo fuera de la elección. Aunque la principal persona que podía ayudarlo, estaba cabreada con él y su impertinencia.

Caminó mirando en todas direcciones, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los guardias lo encontraran. Sus ojos iban directo a la identificación con los cargos que llevaban las personas que se topaba en el pasillo.

—¡Detente chico! —Un fuerte grito se escuchó. Sasuke estuvo por salir corriendo una vez más, cuando una fuerte mano lo detuvo por el brazo —, será mejor que dejes de causar problemas.

Lo habían encontrado antes de lo que había pensado, aunque mirando las cámaras de seguridad, no debió ser tan complicado.

Los trabajadores los miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa, no todos los días en la oficina se escurría un jovencito y era perseguido por los guardias. Los rumores habían corrido con rapidez.

—Sakura Haruno pidió que la esperara en recepción y… —Se detuvo con firmeza y endureció el cuerpo para que se detuvieran.

Sasuke era una persona con buen estado físico, aunque era más delgado que musculoso y eso se notaba ahora que el fornido guardia lo arrastraba por el lugar sin siquiera notar su oposición.

—¿Después de haber entrado como un criminal, esperas que te creamos? —su voz no era nada amable, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer un escándalo en respuesta, un extraño hombre con el cabello corto se acercó.

—¿Qué sucede, Kisame?

Sasuke observó al hombre con atención. Se veía mayor y vestía un traje sin corbata y la chaqueta desabrochada, su aire era de completa despreocupación.

—El chico se metió al edificio a la fuerza, mintió diciendo que era el practicante que ingresaba hoy —el agarre que tenía en su brazo era doloroso, pero Sasuke no se quejaría —, Shin es nuevo y se aprovechó de eso para ingresar. Llamamos a la policía, llegarán en unos momentos.

Tobi lo miró directamente, analizándolo. Vio la carpeta que seguía sosteniendo y volvió a subir la mirada a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico? —se cruzó se brazos esperando.

—Sasuke Uchiha, señor. —Mordió su labio antes de suspirar—, hace unas semanas envíe…

—Le juré que renunciaría —una voz varonil lo interrumpió, se escuchaba fastidiado —. Nunca me escucha.

Obito le tendió la mano apuntando a la carpeta que seguía sujetando con fuerza, Sasuke se la dio sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

—Claro, fuiste uno de los candidatos —dijo mientras leía sus datos. —Kisame suelta al chico, no se escapará —bufó.

—No fue usted el que tuvo que correr tras de él —pese a su reticencia lo soltó y cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente, claramente esperaba un solo movimiento de su parte para volver a sujetarlo.

—Mi nombre es Obito, todos me llaman Tobi —cerró su carpeta y miró a Kisame con una ceja alzada —, sabes perfectamente que está prohibido correr por la instalación, los de Prevención de Riesgos estarán muy felices de volver a tener una presentación con las normas de seguridad.

Sasuke miraba al tal Obito con curiosidad, Kisame parecía que hubiera chupado un limón y el hombre de cabello largo atado en una coleta que había llegado después, se veía irritado.

—Yo me encargo del chico, no causará problemas ¿verdad? —lo miró burlón y Sasuke sólo pudo negar con rapidez. —Bien, sígueme. Tenemos que ir a una reunión importante.

Siguió de cerca a ambos hombres y limpió sus manos en el pantalón, estaban húmedas de la traspiración. Sacó su celular mientras caminaba cuando escuchó un silbato que lo hizo brincar del susto.

—¡Está completamente prohibido caminar y utilizar el celular! ¿Sabes cuántos accidentes pueden ocurrir por ese descuido? —Su cabello corto y castaño se movía con rapidez mientras lo apuntaba. Usaba una chaqueta roja y en la parte delantera se podía ver con letras blancas su nombre: Rin Nohara.

Obito puso los ojos en blanco y volteó hacia ella que escribía con rapidez en una libreta.

—El chico no sabes de las reglas, Rin. Cálmate.

El comentario más que tranquilizarla, pareció ofenderla, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaron de indignación.

—La seguridad no es un juego, llevamos todo el año sin accidentes laborales.

—Y te lo agradezco porque me hace la vida más fácil, pero no lo presiones, es nuevo y un candidato a practicante.

Cuando Rin volvió a mirarlo, Sasuke intentó poner su sonrisa más encantadora y para su sorpresa, no tuvo el menor efecto en ella.

—Bien, entonces cuando hagan su convenio, esperaré a que me avises para comenzar con la charla de seguridad, Obito.

Sin decir una palabra más, les dio la espalda y desapareció tal como había llegado. Shikamaru suspiró y siguió caminando, Obito le hizo una seña para que continuaran su camino.

Llegaron a una oficina bien iluminada con una persona que leía concentrado un pequeño libro. Escuchó como ambos suspiraban y el hombre pelirrojo levantó la vista de su libro y volteo al escucharlos.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Obito mientras se sentaba.

—Resolviendo algo con Hidan, señor —miró a Sasuke antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano—, me llamo Nagato.

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió correspondiendo el saludo.

Obito se veía interesado en su celular y el hombre de coleta que no había vuelto a hablar, miraba por la ventana. Nagato parecía haber captado su mirada, porque sonriendo comentó con voz baja.

—El de la coleta se llama Shikamaru Nara, es jefe del área de finanzas —desvió la mirada a Obito y volvió a susurrar—, él es Obito Nohara, encargado de Recursos Humanos.

Nagato no pudo predecir lo que sus palabras produjeron, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke brillaron al volver a fijarse en ambos hombres. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

—Ésta mañana recibí una llamada diciéndome que no había quedado seleccionado en el puesto de practicante —miró sus zapatos gastados y que sólo podía utilizar cuando no llovía sino quería tener los pies húmedos hasta llegar a casa—, quería hablar con ustedes porque realmente creo que puedo ser de ayuda y… y lo necesito.

—Existen otras empresas —Shikamaru lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, imponer tu presencia aquí no es precisamente una buena forma de ser elegido.

—Lo sé —respondió—, pero necesito que puedan probar mis capacidades, yo…

—No es algo personal, Sasuke —Obito dejó de prestar atención a su celular. —Soy el encargado de Recursos Humanos y soy quien preselecciona a los candidatos y la señora Sakura Haruno quien decide al final la mejor opción.

—¿Qué me faltó para ser seleccionado? —preguntó tratando de ocultar el dolor de su voz.

Ellos no sabían lo mucho que le dolía ser desechado sin siquiera una oportunidad. No podían saber lo mucho que le costaba lidiar con el rechazo de las personas, nadie podía saberlo ya que él no daba una oportunidad para que detecten su frágil coraza.

Había lidiado toda su vida con miradas despectivas y burlonas. Todos tenían esa mirada cuando se daban cuenta de que el adorno barato por más que se adornara y mezclara con joyas costosas, seguiría sin tener valor.

La puerta se abrió despacio antes de que Obito lograra responder, se escucharan los pasos de tacones resonar por la oficina antes de que se volviera a cerrar. Sasuke logró percibir en esos momentos un aroma dulce y delicado, cerró los ojos para lograr captar más de él.

—Siento haber tardado, estaba solucionando un problema.

Sakura observó a las personas que ocupaban su oficina y detuvo su mirada en el más joven de la habitación. Frunció su ceño y miró acusador a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Quién lo dejó entrar? —preguntó apuntando al intruso.

Cuando se vio acosado por cuatro pares de ojos, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y cerró sus manos en puños. Ese momento era todo o nada.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha —volvió a decir —, siento haber entrado así en su empresa y oficina, pero yo… —Tragó saliva antes de continuar apresurado, con miedo a que lo sacaran sin siquiera escucharlo. —Estoy aquí para pedir otra oportunidad en el proceso de selección.

Sakura observó la postura del jovencito, parecía un gato herido que estaba a punto de atacar para defenderse. Se fijó también en su traje arrugado y descolorido, aunque estaba limpio y su corbata perfectamente puesta en su lugar, algunos de sus mechones caían por su frente, aunque él había intentado ordenarlos peinándolos hacia atrás.

—¿Otra oportunidad? —La CEO se sentó en su lugar y cruzó sus dedos sobre el escritorio, lo miraba con atención. —¿Por qué debería dártela?

—Porque soy… Lo que puede necesitar —metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella —, he leído sobre su nuevo proyecto —comentó antes de dejar el pendrive sobre el escritorio.

El silencio rondaba en la oficina, Sakura que hasta ese momento no había desviado la mirada en ningún momento, mojó sus labios y observó el objeto sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué contiene?

—Lo información que puede ayudarla a impulsarse en el mundo de las inversiones.

Sasuke hubiera jurado que un segundo después de decir eso, los ojos de Sakura brillaron y sus labios formaron una sonrisa que percibía como peligrosa.

 **.**

 **.**

Pueden ver un poco más como es el ambiente en el que Sakura se desenvuelve y conocer a algunos de los personajes.

Sasuke no la lleva nada bien por ahora y la sonrisa de Sakura es difícil de descifrar para él. ¿Creen que pueda tener otra oportunidad de ingresar?

 **.**

 _Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron el capítulo 1 siendo este un piloto. Gracias a todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos es que pueden leer este capítulo —que salió más largo de lo que yo misma esperaba—._

 _Gracias a sus comentarios: Kazuyaryo, Blabla, Yamumo, SakuraMaya, Kiimdaii, Guest, Angelanarcisu, Sally Elizabeth HR, Tsubaki, Agness-celty, La comadreja XDDD, Andrea, JiJiYong, María Fernanda365, Gabi2801, Melissa7uchiha, Mussa-Luna, Black-With 18, Me Late El Lemon, Ttttttttbrr, Ayumi 31,_ _ **EAUchiha (Ai lov iu)**_ _, NineWorld, Silvia Katy, Marichelo, Monroy, Romy,_ _ **Lian Putito-kun**_ _, Tsubaki (de nuevo(?), A guest, Alix, Yoge y Tatis13345._

 _ **Les dedico este capítulo y recuerden, depende de ustedes lo rápido que lleguen las actualizaciones.**_

 _Actualmente me encuentro también realizando un doujinshi SasuSaku Yaoi. Sí, lo leyeron bien. Sakura extrañamente aparece un día convertida en un chico, y Sasuke debe lidiar con la situación de que su novia, ahora sea su novio ¿cómo lo llevará? Actualizo todas las semanas esa historia en mi página de Facebook._

Nos leemos por alguna parte,

¡Saludos!

 **Uyamiko**


End file.
